Your Reason
by DreamCatcher42
Summary: Hermione finds herself vulnerable when Severus Snape is the witness of an assault against her. He is unwillingly brought into a situation that he can't escape from. He is the only one she can talk to about it, and perhaps the only one that can save her from herself. (Rated M for violence, rape, and sexual scenes in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Your Reason

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please bare with me. I'm currently using Wordpad which can almost ensure that there might be a few minor spelling errors. I'm doing my best to spell everything properly._

_This first chapter is short, mainly because I'm not fantastic at opening up a story. I promise once we get a little deeper, everything will be described much clearer and...you know..you catch my drift, right?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's FANTASTIC characters._

1.

"Ginny, it's almost two. I have to leave for potions, but we'll continue this discussion later, okay?" Hermione said to her ginger haired friend.

Ginny sniffled and nodded. Hermione put her arm around Ginny tightly.

"It'll be okay, I promise. Most guys have the intelligence of a house elf with certain things. He's not being reasonable, and I'm sure he'll come to his senses.

A small smile grazed across Ginny's face.

"I'm sure you're right, Hermione. It just hurts. Why does Dean always have to pick fights when I'm least expecting it?"

"Well, that's because he has the intelligence of a house elf with his timing of accusations. Please, cheer up and put a smile on that lovely face. He'll be back. We'll continue our talk tonight." Hermione responded, grabbed her books, and trotted down into the dungeons.

Ron and Harry were already sitting by the time she got there. They both smiled at her, but went back to bickering about the current Quidditch team. Sighing, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, organized her books, and waited until...

** SLAM**

The door bounced back and almost closed itself with how hard Snape pushed the door. It was infamous of him, however, to slam the door open as a way to shut everyone up and bring attention to himself. He walked to the front of the room, glared at the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were all staring back at him, and shortly said,

"Turn to page 312. Instructions are on the board. Begin."

Groans and mutters were spread across the dungeon as the Potions Master sat down at his desk, briskly marking papers.

"You know, maybe everyone would like him a little more if he said more then ten words each class," Harry murmured.

"Silence."

"I have absolutely no idea how to cut -"

"Would you PLEASE shut up, Ron? I'm trying to concentrate!" Hermione remarked, clearly irritated at her best friends' bickering.

"Detention, Miss Granger."

Hermione picked up her head and glared at Snape, who had not removed his eyes from the paper he was reading.

'Unbelievable! I haven't had a detention in over two years and this bloody git gives me one for shutting Harry and Ron up?' Hermione thought to herself.

The Slytherins on the other side of the dungeon began snickering as Hermione's cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

Hermione began cutting up the flubberworms evenly and separated the moonflies which were ready to be added. Looking to her left, Harry and Ron were both staring at her with a confused look.

"Is something the matter?" She asked quietly.

"Why are you using moonflies? It doesn't say to use them..."

"If you read the assigned pages once in a while, you would know that moonflies are essential to creating -"

**BOOM**

Everyone turned around to see poor Neville Longbottom's face burnt to a crisp and an unsuccessful potion spread all over the floor.

"I always look forward to that," Draco said to Goyle.

Neville couldn't help but tremble and bite his lip as Professor Snape made his way torwards his table.

"I'm sorry, sir, I -"

"Shut up, Mr. Longbottom. You have a great tendency of ruining potions, this is nothing new to me."

"But sir, I followed all of the -"

"Five points from Gryffindor. Kindly grace Madam Pomfrey with your presence as you do every week. As for the rest of you, clean up your area and quietly dismiss yourselves. Miss Granger, seven tonight. My office."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"I really don't understand why he gave you detention, 'Mione," Ron said as the trio walked up the staircase.

"I don't know, Ron. He's just a dungeon bat that loves ruining somebody's day. It unfortunately happened to be mine," Hermione responded with clear irritation in her voice.

"Hopefully you'll just have to scrub calderons or something. Much better then my last detention with him," Harry mumbled, adjusting his robes.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll write lines. Too bad I can't write, Bloody git dungeon bat' a thousand times. That would make it more bareable. Alas, I need to return this book to the library. I'll see you at dinner?"

"You know it. See you then, 'Mione. I'll make sure Ron doesn't devour everything in sight before you get there" Harry responded and gave her a light smile as Ron nudged him with a scowl.

"You know, maybe if the food wasn't so..."

Hermione couldn't catch the rest of Ron's retort as she walked briskly down the corridor torwards the library. Throughout all of these years, the library was still her sanctuary and place of solice. It was the only place she could escape Ron and Harry's bickering and petty gossip about pointless boy drama.

That was one aspect in Hermione's life that never affected her. She never had to deal with "boy drama," as they call it. It's a bit shocking, really, that men haven't been drawn to her as it would be expected. Throughout the years, she had matured into a beautiful, quiet, talented witch. She graduated from baggy clothes to more form fitting, accentuating pieces. Her one friend in the Muggle World, Molly, showed her the importance of mascara. Maybe it was her "Bookworm," charm that men liked to resist. She could easily outsmart any man that challenged her.

She finally reached the library and took the seat closest to the Restriction Section. She had been reading, "The Dark Ages Volume II," the past two days and was entranced by the history of the evils previous to the Dark Lord.

After an hour or so of reading, she put the book down and stared at the cover. She glanced over to her left and noticed two blue eyes staring back at her. Hermione knew better then to initiate an argument with Malfoy in the library, but wondered why he was sitting there..staring at her. She shrugged it off, and a few minutes later, he got up and left without a word.

'Weird,' she thought to herself. She caught a glimpse at the clock which read 4:45 P.M. 'I suppose I'll head back to the Common Room and relax a bit.'

Hermione rose and left the book on the librarians desk, shooting a smile her way and heading out the door.

"Mudblood," Malfoy shot out at her as she turned the corner.

"What could you possibly want, Malfoy? Don't you have some first years to torment?" She responded defiantly.

"Watch yourself, Granger. I don't like being told what to do," Malfoy snapped hastily and walked away from her.

'What in the bloody hell was that? Why was he staring at me, and why did he make a point to speak to me?'

A few minutes later, she found Fat Lady singing an awful opera.

"Pickled galleon," Hermione said, but the Fat Lady continued to sing terribly.

"PICKLED GALLEON," She forcefully said, and the Fat Lady obliged, disgusted that she cut her off.

Thankfully, Ginny was nowhere to be found. She was probably discussing her fight with Dean to another girl for another opinion. She wondered for a moment if all girls cared about petty, pointless drama.

'I just don't get it. There's a war going on, and everyone is more concerned with their personal snog buddies.'

"There ya are, Hermione! Wanna play a game of chess before dinner?" Harry greeted.

"No thanks, Harry, I'm just going to change and head down to the Great Hall for a little bite to eat. Harry shrugged and moved his queen upwards.

She ran up the stairs and found her clean robes and undergarments on her bed. It was a tendency of hers to prepare clothes in advance. Throughout the past several years, she's watched Lavender and Ginny become frustrated because they couldn't find anything to wear, or the shirt didn't match with the trousers. There were countless times that Hermione came back from the Great Hall with a stain, or ingredients from a potion on her shirt. She'd go into the girls' dormitory and exit a minute later. Everytime, Ginny would remark how quickly she changed. That's where the habit came from. Even if she didn't need or want to change, she took great pride knowing it was ready.

5:20 came rather quickly and she stood up, stretched, and started to retreat out of the Common Room. Hermione noticed that both Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. 'Must have gotten a head start for the bisquits,' she snickered to herself. Her stomach rumbled a bit. Food was certainly a great idea right now. She rubbed her stomach slightly and quickened her pace without realizing she was walking right into a solid figure.

"Well, hello Mudblood."

Authors Note:

I'm still getting the hang of this, guys. Don't criticize me too badly!...-hint..hint...review..-hint-..-nudge- XD


End file.
